


That's What You Get (For Waking Up in Vegas)

by notanannoyingfangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanannoyingfangirl/pseuds/notanannoyingfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While revisiting Vegas for Dan’s twenty fourth birthday, Dan and Phil both have a bit too much to drink…. and apparently wake up married. Dan’s not entirely sure that he wants a divorce, now he just has to convince Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What You Get (For Waking Up in Vegas)

The first thing that Dan realized, upon waking up in the morning, was that is was really  _fucking_  bright. The second thing, was that it was really  _fucking_  warm. And the third thing was that he was apparently really hungover. Groaning, Dan reached out, hoping he had at least taken the precaution of putting a cup of water on the bedside table before he had fallen asleep the night before, or that Phil had been gracious enough to put one there for him (which was probably more likely). **  
**

However his action was cut short the second he reached over and felt, not the cool glass of water as he had expected, but warm flesh.

Blinking his eyes open, causing his head to pound worse than it already was, Dan was surprised to see that apparently Phil had fallen asleep in bed next to him the night before, surprised but not entirely. This would hardly be the first vacation where they had too much to drink and couldn’t be bothered to move off of the closest bed, and it probably wouldn’t be the last.

Dan closed his eyes, remembering the first time he and Phil had gone to Vegas together, his twenty-first birthday. If he remembered correctly, something similar had occurred, though he had been so wasted at the time most of the previous trip was just a blur. He had promised himself that he wouldn’t do that this time, but apparently he had changed his mind the night before.

"Phil," Dan groaned, poking the other boy, "wake up."

Phil opened his blue eyes slowly, and Dan had to remind himself in inhale. It was times like these that it really sucked, being in love with his best friend. Because all Dan could think about was reaching over and kissing Phil.

"Did I fall asleep in your bed?" Phil asked, searching the bedside table for his glasses, "sorry," he said with a yawn.

Dan pushed himself up so that his bare back rested against the headboard, “if I remember correctly the same thing happened when I turned twenty-one.”

Phil laughed, then squinted his eyes, “why is the room so bright?” He asked quietly.

"We’re just really hung over," Dan said, fully planning on searching for some medicine the second he got out of bed. Phil had finally succeeded in finding his glasses, and he pushed them on, though he was still staring at the end table rather seriously.

"Earth to Phil," Dan joked, reaching over to wave his hand in front of Phil’s eyes. Phil, however, seemed unfazed.

"Dan," he whispered, "what are those?"

—

Dan’s life was  _fucking_  ruined. Because apparently he had decided that getting absolutely pissed and then getting married (because he was in Vegas so why the hell not?) was a good idea.

So now he and a Phil were staring at two silver wedding bands and a DVD that were sitting on the bedside table, and Dan had a feeling that he really  _didn’t_  want Phil to watch that tape.

Dan felt like he was going to puke, obviously Phil didn’t even feel the same way about him. There was no way his friend would want to stay married.

Nope. Dan was going to get divorced before he was thirty. God, he felt like Ross from a bad episode of Friends (who was he kidding, there were no bad episodes of Friends).

"Tell me that isn’t what I think it is," Phil whispered, finally breaking the tense silence that had fallen between the two.

"That is exactly what you think it is." Dan replied. "Happy twenty-fourth birthday to me," Dan muttered dryly.

Phil, however, ignored him, reaching over to pick up the DVD instead.  _Wedding 2015_  was written in black sharpie, and it was unmistakably Dan’s sloppy handwritting.

"What the fuck?" Phil muttered, and Dan almost jumped at the sound of Phil swearing. "I don’t know if I want to watch this."

"I don’t think I want to either,"  Dan replied, his stomach rolling, and for half of a second he was afraid that the drinks from last night were going to make a reappearance.

Phil set the DVD down carefully, then turned his wide blue eyes on Dan, “what the hell made us think this was a good idea?”

"I thought that we were supposed to wait for 2022," Dan said, though the joke fell flat.

Flopping backwards onto the bed, Phil groaned (which was very distracting, thank you very much), “I can’t deal with this right now.”

"Me either," Dan agreed, mirroring his best friend’s actions, as he tried to ignore how their elbows were brushing against each other’s.

—

They didn’t talk about it for the rest of the vacation, and Dan had taken the liberty of tucking the DVD into his suitcase, who knew what the hell was on that tape. He definitely didn’t want Phil to watch it.

However, a plan was forming in Dan’s head. Phil  _had_  agreed to marry him, even if he was drunk. Still, that meant that there was a chance that maybe his friend felt the same way. All Dan needed was a way to figure it out, without totally scaring his best friend off if he _didn’t_  feel the same way.

He just had to win the other boy over.

He could do that.

Or, at least, he hoped he could.

Neither of them drank very much, and the silver rings had disappeared (probably into Phil’s suitcase much the same as the DVD had disappeared into Dan’s). Dan had a feeling that his birthday could’ve gone much better.

In fact, the first time either of them even ventured anywhere near the topic was on the plane ride home.

"Are we going to get divorced?" Phil asked suddenly, and Dan couldn’t help but hope that none of their fellow passengers were listening in on the conversation.

"Does the marriage even count? I mean, over in England?" Dan asked, picking at something on his jeans to distract himself.

Phil was silent for a few minutes, thinking about what Dan had asked. “I don’t know,” he admitted finally.

"And we don’t have any papers or anything formal at all," Dan said, "maybe it didn’t actually happen and I hallucinated the whole thing."

Phil laughed, his first real laugh since the whole mess had begun, “now would be a good time to wake up, Dan,” he joked, reaching over to poke Dan’s dimple.

"Oh, I’ll close my eyes and wish really hard," Dan said, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Maybe we should watch that DVD," Phil said, "and see what actually happened."

"Yeah, maybe."

—

"Let me get that for you, Phil," Dan said, rushing forward to opening the taxi’s door before Phil could reach it. Step One: Kill him with Kindness.

"Thanks, Dan," Phil said, though he looked slightly confused.

It felt weird to be back in London, like everything that happened over in America was some intensely vivid dream.

Dan climbed into the taxi, tossing his bag to the floor near his feet.

"I think we should take advantage  of the fact that we’re technically on our honeymoon," Dan said, raising his eyebrows.

"What?" Phil asked with a laugh, "like in the movies?"

"Exactly!" Dan said with a grin, "let’s go get some free stuff."

"You’re such an idiot, Dan." Phil replied, "what are we going to do? Get a hotel room in the city we live in?"

Dan shrugged, “why not?”

Phil looked unconvinced, “I don’t know.”

"Please," Dan begged, giving Phil the puppy-dog eyes he knew the other boy could never refuse.

"Fine," Phil relented, "where to you want to go?"

—

In the end, they settled on a hotel on the other side of town. It was a nice place, fancy. And Dan figured they didn’t have too much of a chance of bumping into any if their friends. In fact, the only thing they really had to worry about was their fans.

"If anyone recognizes us, we’re leaving," Phil said, tugging on the sleeve of Dan’s jacket.

"Deal," Dan agreed, he wasn’t keen on the idea of staying if anyone knew who they were either.

Luckily the hotel lobby was nearly empty, and Dan (tugging his wheeled suitcase along behind him) made a beeline for the front counter. He slung his arm over Phil’s shoulder and bent forward to speak to the woman working.

Phil shifted uneasily beside him, and Dan hoped he wouldn’t give anything away.

"Do you think I could book the honeymoon suit?" Dan asked in a low whisper, "I know it’s last minute."

The woman looked up, a genuine smile replacing her tired grimace, “oh it’s no problem at all,” she said reassuringly, “it’s always lovely to have couples stay. When did you too get married?”

"A few days ago," Dan admitted with a giggle, nudging Phil to make him join in the game, "isn’t that right, honey?"

Phil wrinkled his nose at the pet name, but he nodded eagerly, “who says the honeymoon has to end just because you got back home,” he said.

The woman smirked, her eyes twinkling, “here’s the key to your room then, have fun boys. My treat.”

Tugging on Phil to lead him away from the desk, Dan let out a relieved laugh. “I told you it would work.”

"I can’t believe it did," Phil replied, shaking his head.

It wasn’t until they were halfway to their room, that Dan realized he still had his arm draped across Phil’s shoulder.

—

” _Phil_ , there’s chocolate on the pillows,” Dan said with a groan, as he flopped down onto the mattress.

"And wine," Phil said, pointing to the bottle that was chilling in a small basket of ice.

"How come we don’t ever stay at places this nice normally?"

"Because they put rose petals on the bed," Phil said with a laugh, though he climbed into the bed next to Dan. He was right, the champagne colored duvet was covered in shiny red rose petals, but Dan ignored them, sweeping them to the floor carelessly.

"True," Dan said thoughtfully, glancing around the rest of the room. It was nice. The huge queen sized bed took up most of the middle, though there was also a minibar and a vanity table lined with various scented candles. The cream walls were decorated with beautiful paintings of landscapes.

"And there is only one bed," Phil added with a laugh.

"Like that ever bothered us," Dan replied, "do you want a drink?"

"Yes please," Phil said, moving so that he could rest his back against the headboard and flick through the TV channels.

Dan climbed off the bed to grab the bottle of wine that Phil had spotted a few minutes before.

Deciding to forgo a glass and just drink it out of the bottle, Dan climbed back up onto the bed, letting his shoulder brush against Phil’s, though the bed was plenty big enough for the both of them.

"Dan," Phil said after a few seconds of silence, "I think we should watch that tape."

Shit.  

"Okay," Dan said, he  _really_  didn’t want to ruin anything depending on what he said on that tape, but apparently he wasn’t going to have a choice. He could always play the drunk card, though he wasn’t sure that it would help. “It’s in my bag.”

Phil got up, searching through Dan’s bag for a few seconds before he pulled out the dreaded DVD and popped it into the TV. He rejoined Dan on the bed, settling into the same spot before, and Dan took the advantage of resting his head on Phil’s shoulder. Who knew if he would be able to do it again.

It took a few minutes for the DVD to boot up, but as soon as it did, Dan could tell it wasn’t a video made by some crappy chapel with and Elvis priest.

No, it was a  _fucking_  vlog.

He could see himself in the corner of the screen, apparently walking a couple of steps ahead of Phil, who was holding the camera.

The camera panned around the city, taking in all of the sights.

"Were we trying to make up for the lost Vegas footage?" Dan asked, picking at the duvet. Phil just shrugged.

**"Why don’t you tell the viewers what we’re doing, Dan," the Phil onscreen (though he technically wasn’t in the shot.) said.**

**"Getting married," Dan said with laugh, and he was so drunk you could hear it in his voice.**

**"And why are we doing that?"**

**"Because I love you," Dan said, reaching over and apparently poking Phil in the face.**

Dan stood up and switched the TV off quickly, “I can’t watch this.” He said.

Phil was staring at him, his blue eyes wide. “Did you actually mean that?” He asked stepping off of the bed and toward Dan.

Dan didn’t answer, studying the suddenly interesting floor.

"Dan," and then his hands were being held by two pale ones. Phil’s slender fingers wrapping around his own.

"Yes." Dan admitted quietly, "yes, I love you. I’m in love with you. Okay?" And he could feel tears prickling in his eyes, "I’m sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Phil asked, and he was close enough that his breath tickled Dan. "If you meant it?"

"Because I know that you don’t feel the same way and I’m an idiot who screws everything up," Dan said, pulling one of his hands out of Phil’s to rub at his eyes.

"You’re not an idiot, Dan," Phil said, "and you’re wrong."

"What? I’m wrong about what?" Dan asked, finally meeting Phil’s piercing eyes.

"That I don’t feel the same way," Phil said softly, before reaching up to brush his lips against Dan’s.

Dan swore an electric current swept through him at the contact, and he placed his hands on Phil’s hips, pulling the older boy back in when he tried to pull away. He could feel Phil’s hands twisting into his hair, and he pulled them backwards until he had fallen onto the bed. Phil straddled him, his legs resting on either side of Dan’s hips.

Phil’s hands reached underneath Dan’s t-shirt, exploring the warm flesh underneath.

” _Fuck_ , Phil,” Dan muttered, reaching up to reattach his lips to Phil’s.

Phil pulled apart just long enough to rip his t-shirt off, while Dan followed suit. Both of them shirtless, Phil bent forward, attaching his lips to Dan’s neck.

—

"I love you," Phil said later, lifting his head off of Dan’s bare chest.

"I love you too," Dan replied, pressing a soft kiss to Phil’s lips.

"I feel like we did things a little backwards, by getting married first," Phil said, tracing mindless patterns onto Dan’s stomach.

"But it was perfect anyway," Dan replied, running his fingers through Phil’s ebony hair.

"Yeah," Phil agreed, "but do you think we could have a real ceremony one day? With our families and everything?"

"Of course."


End file.
